OH SHIT MOMENTS
by Kieren Grace
Summary: What would happen if you were dumped into your favourite story? What if you were discovering things about yourself even you didn't know? Would you change the books? Create a better world? Join two OC characters as they are dumped into the world of harry potter and decide to make it better than even JK imagined.
**Hey everyone I hope you enjoy this next story from me :) now I will continue to update my other two stories on this sight but due to school the updates won't be set but I hope to have an update for a story each month. Now All rights of the HP books go to JK but the two OC characters go to me and the new sneery that is not described in the books now lets get this show on the road before my Good Friend Christie cuts me o** _"Really cut you off well sorry you are taking so long you nugget now get on with the story I want to hear how amazing you are making me"_

 **Fine I will get on with it but let me just ask the viewers one more thing.**

 _"Fine"_

 **Okay now all cannon pairings are off the table so I would like your opinions on who I should pair the characters up with anyone is on the table bar Draco/Hermione or both couple parings as I struggle to write that sorry :( anyway lets read on :)**

We all know those moments that start us down a new path usually these moments are quite clear and quite often they are OH SHIT moments, I for one know these moments and I'm sure my best friend christie does to because we are in for it now, all because some stupid chemical truck tipped goo all over us. Now I know what your thinking, what does this have to do with the story? and what makes this an OH SHIT moment, well add the chemicals to the fact you are in harry potter cosplay including time turners and you happen to be wearing time turner props and you relies that you may not be making it to the screening of fantastic beasts and where to find them. Now where it all began!

Kieren's POV

"You weren't kidding when you said it would take a whole 24 hours to do a HP Marathon Christie, I'm just glad we organised it well enough that we can make it to the opening night screening"

"Of course it took all night you nugget" She snorts "anyway I can't wait for the movie it has been to long since deathly hallows part 2"

"True true and then we still have to watch the play as well. You know I wonder how many other people dressed up for tonight?"

"Probably a few but I'm glad we did at least any way I was wondering did you bring?" Christie asks her eyebrow raising as we press the button for the lights

"Well just the basics, my cloak, wand, wand holster, hat , time turner invisibility cloak oh and the elder wand for kicks" *I say with a smug grin

She snorts "Of course you would bring the elder wand, I brought the same things except for the elder wand as I have the deluminator and Hermione's bag"

"You just wanted to carry a bag to keep you phone in" I say jokingly as we start to cross the road while playing with my time turner " By the way I read some weird ass article the other day about some of these being recalled"

"What the time turners" She says in surprise turning to look at me while she touches hers "OH SHIT" Is the last thing I heard before I'm knocked into her and covered in chemical goo and were spinning in a flash of colours and bright lights.

Christie's POV

"Uhhhhhhhh" Was the first thing I heard as I open my eyes to see Kieren smaller than usual laying crumpled on the ground covered in green goo, on second thought I was covered in it to "Bloody hell it's in my hair to"

"Language young lady, is that the way you speak in the headmasters office"

"Oh please don't be what I think" I whisper desperately before looking up and spotting a moving painting in the headmaster of Hogwarts office.

"Your bloody joking. Kieren Get your ass up we're not in Kansas anymore" I practically yell at him at which he jumps to his feet before grimacing in pain

"Christie are you alright, The truck I tried to get in front of you but I ahhhh OH SHIT were not where I think we are, are we?"

"Looks like it you nugget and sit down looks like you legs and hip are busted not to mention, you've shrunk, actually we both have de aged more like" I look up at the painting "hey old painting dude, mate I'm guessing by the looks of things Albus is in charge, if so go get him cause this is some kind of joke" I watch him nod and walk out of his frame before looking back at Kieren. God he looks 11 again.

To be honest he looks kinda cute now back before his growth spurt he was even shorter than me, at 5 foot 4 with bright sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes on his younger face he was always a baby face, he looks kinda innocent especially decked out in his Gryffindor robes which have lost there crest for some reason

"Hey Kieren let me guess I look 11 and my robes have lost there crest as well?" I ask sarcastically still a little doubtful on the situation

"ummm yeah your about 5 foot 7 hey no fair your taller than me again" he says a play pout on his face as he keeps going " Your hair is a bit brighter than your usual strawberry blond and you still have your brown eyes oh and yeah the crest is gone" He says playing with his fringe enjoying his old colour before it became more of a silver blond

"Well what do we have here" A voice at the door says with his character eye twinkle, Dumbledore has arrived.

Well nice to know the books got something right I think as he stands there in midnight blue robes with shining stars scattered across the fabric.

"Umm well Sir" Kieren says using air quotation marks his Australian accent thickening like it does every time he is around a foreigner " We had a little accident on the road in the muggle world and found ourselves here through an experience like a port key I guess anyway your not here to fu*k spiders so lets get to the point, what year is it here and where are we exactly?" Kieren says quite quickly and succinctly if a little to harsh on the slang

After rolling my eyes I look back at Dumbledore " What he means to ask politely is weather you could please tell us what is the date including year and ummm could you possibly test us to see if we have magic?" I say a little hopeful it's not like you wind up in front of Dumbledore and 11 again after all.

"Well I must say your accents are interesting, from Australia I presume? and the date is the

15 Aug 1991" At this both mine and Kieren's jaws hit the floor this is years before we were even born Kieren is older and he wasn't even born until 1998

"And as for wether you have magic why don't you try giving this a wave" he says handing me his wand, THE ELDER WAND

"Ummmmm okay" Well here go's. I whisper lumos and the tip of the wand lights up

"Bravo, Bravo now lets let mr?" I look at him desperately trying to show him we shouldn't tell the truth

"Jackson Sir, Kieren Michael Jackson and my sister who just had a go is Christie lee Jackson" he says confidently, and well enough that it sounds smooth I even notice he is going out of his way to avoid the headmasters eyes. Why?

As I'm thinking all of this Kieren uses the wand to levitate a book. Wait Eyes? OH SHIT the head master is a legilimency master.

Kieren's POV

Oh Shit well at least I know where we stand now…. hmmmmm I guess we need to find a way to go to Hogwarts and maybe save a few people in the book series.

"So mate if you will excuse my generalisation as you have yet to give us you name, I would like to ask if you know of any reason why we might suddenly appear in your office covered in" we all look at the goo dripping off of us " Muggle chemicals which may I please grab a jar to catch a sample and perhaps a spell to clean us up?" I shake my head for a second reorganising my thoughts. " Yes would you know of any reason why we might show up like this and is there any chance we are registered to start at Hogwarts this coming year as I have a feeling we might now"

With yet another eye twinkle the headmaster smiles and says calmly "To right my boy how rude of me, I am Albus Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts and here you are" he says rapidly conjuring a glass jar and spelling it full of the goo were covered with before cleaning us off.

"Now as to why you appeared here I haven't the foggiest however you are welcome to stay in some of our guest rooms and we can see about getting you a tuition to attend this school if you would like. Now understandably you must both be tired and I know that this old man is not once what he was so I would suggest I get Tindy to take you to your rooms and we can once talk about this in the morning, and please feel free to join us at breakfast in the great hall" He states as Tindy a small female House elf appears with the hogwarts crest on her garment.

I look quickly at Christie to get her opinion and seeing her nodding I gather up my bag I dropped and look at Tindy "We would love to take up your offer Professor Dumbledore. After you Tindy"

We are lead to a beautiful room decorated in gryffindor with two, four poster beds and a nice warm lit fireplace in the corner. "Thank you so much Tindy" Christie says with a smile before taking my hand and stopping me form dropping my bag "This room is so nice and we will make sure to call you if we need anymore help settling in other than that goodnight Tindy" Christie says quickly and nicely bending down to speak more on the young House elfs level

"Thank you for your kind words young mistress Jakie" She says before popping out

I understandably at this point am rolling on the floor laughing at the Mistress comment as well as the butchering of the adopted last name of Jackson.

"Oh get up you nugget we got stuff to do" Christie says lightly kicking me until I stop laughing and get up

"Oh come on you gotta admit that was pretty good" I say smiling and giving her a brief hug while whispering in her ear "There is a painting in here lets go to the ROR okay?" I feel her nod and we leave the room to go find out Just what the hell happened and figure out how to deal with this

OH SHIT moment.


End file.
